Cards of Truth
by cleotheo
Summary: When Snape catches Harry and Ron with a card game designed by the Weasley twins, he decides that the seventh years should play as it's nearing the end of the year and all their work has been done. However, the game reveals a few secrets, and more are revealed when the game continues in the head dorms. Fun and light-hearted one-shot.


**A/N - This is a lighthearted one shot. It's set in a world without Voldemort, so even though they're only mentioned and not in the story the Potters are alive. It also means we have a very different Snape - which means for this story he's pretty ooc. But it's a fun story, and not meant to be taken too seriously. So enjoy!**

* * *

As they wandered down the main staircase to head outside, Ron Weasley was showing his best friend, Harry Potter, a deck of magical cards his twin brothers, Fred and George, had sent him. The cards were a prototype, and the twins wanted Ron to test them with his friends.

"I thought we could all play tonight in the boys dorms," Ron said to Harry.

"Sounds good," Harry replied with a nod. "So what sort of questions do these cards ask?"

The idea of the game was that each card held a different question, and the person holding the card had to answer it. A spell on the pack of cards, revealed if they were telling the truth or not, and if they were lying what the answer really was. It was a basic idea, and could be twisted by anyone playing it to tune it to their own liking. For example, the twins had suggested you could have forfeits for people caught lying, or use it as a drinking game with the liars been forced to down shots.

"The questions range from basic enquires about likes and dislikes, to personal questions, and even a few racy ones," Ron answered as he read the back of the pack of cards. "The fun is finding out what question you get. You might end up going the whole game answering simple questions, or you might have to answer something sexual."

"I'm not so sure I want to reveal all about my sex life," Harry protested with a frown as the two Gryffindors reached the front hallway.

"And that will take all of two minutes," a voice behind the duo snorted, and when Harry and Ron turned round, they found a smirking Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott following them down the stairs.

"Like you would know, Zabini," Harry spat at the Slytherin.

"I know enough to know that you don't need to worry about revealing anything about your sex life," Blaise retorted. "To reveal anything, you actually have to have a sex life."

"I do too have a sex life," Harry argued.

"Taking care of yourself is not a sex life," Theo joked.

"Bog off, Nott," Ron snarled at the two laughing Slytherins. "This has nothing to do with you two."

"Shame, we could have livened your boring little game up," Blaise replied. "You Gryffindors talk a big game, but we all know when you settle down to play, you'll skip the truly saucy questions."

"We will not," Ron protested. "We'll answer anything."

"Really?" Theo shared a mischievous smirk with Blaise, before he reached out and grabbed the deck of cards from an unsuspecting Ron's hand.

"Give those back," Ron demanded, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Theo as the Slytherin read the directions on the back of the pack.

"We're just having some fun Weasley," Theo replied. "Let's see what sort of questions these cards contain."

"Hey, those are my cards," Ron cried, lunging forward and knocking the cards out of Theo's hands.

The cards went skidding along the polished wooden floor of the entrance hall, and when they came to a stop, they landed at the feet of someone wearing long, sweeping black robes. The foursome looked at the cards, before lifting their heads to find the Potions Professor, and Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape, standing watching them with his hard eyes. Wordlessly he bent down and picked the cards up, sliding them into his pocket as he did so.

"I do believe its break time," he drawled in his emotionless voice. "Outside, now."

"But Sir," Ron protested. "You have my cards."

"Outside, now," Snape barked. "You can have your cards back after Potions."

Ron shot Blaise and Theo an annoyed look as the foursome headed outside into the warm sunshine. With just over a week to go until the end of term, summer had well and truly kicked in, and it was a lovely day.

"Thanks a bunch," Ron spat at the two Slytherins.

"You were the one who knocked them out of my hand," Theo argued with a shrug, before he turned and wandered off with Blaise.

"Gits," Ron muttered as the pair vanished around the corner of the castle. "At least we'll not see much of them once school finishes."

"That's a relief," Harry agreed. As seventh years they were nearing the end of their time at Hogwarts, and once they were free of school it would mean they would never have to spend time with Slytherins again.

"I can't believe Snape took my cards," Ron grumbled. "He's such a git."

"Yeah." Harry nodded in agreement with his best friend.

Considering Snape was actually good friends with Harry's mother, Lily, Harry really didn't know the Potions Professor very well outside of school. But that was possibly because Harry's father, James, and his friends, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, disliked Snape, so he wasn't always around their house like Sirius and Remus. Normally his mother went out to see her old friend, meaning Harry didn't know what Snape was like outside of school, and at Hogwarts he was their toughest Professor.

"Can you see Hermione?" Ron asked with a frown, dragging Harry back to the present.

Hermione Granger was the pair's best friend, and she also happened to be the Head Girl. All year she'd been a bit elusive, and they hadn't spent very much time with her at all. They'd just put it down to the exams and her duties as Head Girl, but exams were over and with a week left of school her duties as Head Girl can't have been that taxing. Still there was no sign of their best friend outside in the sun with the other students.

"You know Hermione, I'm sure she's working away somewhere," Harry replied with a shrug.

"I guess," Ron agreed. "Let's go and tell the others about the card game. As long as I get the cards back from Snape, we can play it tonight. We just have to decide if we want to stick with just us boys, or if we want to include some girls."

Heading over to where their friends were sitting, Harry and Ron informed them of the cards Fred and George had sent to Ron. By the end if break, the boys had decided that they should ask some girls to play. The general consensus was the more the merrier, and they were about to leave Hogwarts for the final time, so it could be nice to have one last evening of Gryffindor bonding.

Directly after break, the seventh years Gryffindors and Slytherins had Potions, although no-one was quite sure what to expect from the lesson. With exams over, there was nothing more for them to learn. Their other Professors had been giving them free time, or even playing some fun games, but Harry and Ron really didn't expect the same from the fearsome Potions Professor. Knowing Snape he would make them clean cauldrons or something like that.

Fully preparing themselves for a boring hour of sorting or cleaning, Harry and Ron slowly trooped into the dungeon classroom, only to find the desks had been pushed to one side and the chairs in the room were arranged in a circle. Everyone else seemed as stunned as Harry and Ron, and the entire class hovered at the back of the room, unsure of what was happening. Harry and Ron were still trying to work out what was going on when Hermione came up behind them.

"What's this?" she asked with a confused frown.

"I have no idea," Harry replied. "Maybe Snape's cracked and lost the plot."

"Or maybe Professor Snape has something unusual in mind for one of your last Potions lessons," Snape drawled from behind the trio. "Everyone take a seat," he ordered as he moved past the Gryffindors and settled himself down in his chair, which was also situated in the circle of seats.

Taking their seats, the students positioned themselves so that the Slytherins were on the right of Snape, and the Gryffindors were on his left. The only Gryffindor and Slytherin sitting next to each other were Hermione and her counterpart, the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Snape took in the arrangement with a shake of his head. Even after seven years of attending school together, the Gryffindors and Slytherins could still barely tolerate each other. Luckily Hermione and Draco seemed to get along as Head students, so they'd taken the two seats where a Gryffindor and a Slytherin had to sit together.

"Since you're nearly finished Hogwarts, I'd thought we'd end with something a bit more light hearted," Snape began. "I was just going to let you have a free lesson, but at break time I got the perfect activity dropped at my feet."

Harry and Ron shared a look at Snape's words, and across the circle, Blaise and Theo did the same. However, while Harry and Ron were mortified at the thought of Snape making them play with the twins' cards, Blaise and Theo looked thoroughly amused by the idea.

"Are we going to play cards, Sir?" Blaise asked with a wicked grin.

"We are," Snape confirmed as he produced the deck of cards from the Weasley twins with a flourish. The deck was now open and out of its packaging, just ready to be played. "Mr Weasley, would you care to explain about these cards?"

"My brothers sent them to me, it's a prototype for a new line they're planning for the joke shop," Ron answered. "They're just meant for a laugh."

"Indeed," Snape said with a nod. "Now these cards are supposed to be able to tell if someone is lying, and if they are, what the real answer is."

"You don't sound convinced," Draco said with a slight laugh. Out of everyone in the class, he knew Snape the best as he happened to be a good friend of the family and his godfather.

"Honestly, I'm not," Snape replied. "Which is why I'm going to play the game with you lot. I just can't see how a pack of cards can read your mind and be able to tell if you're lying, and if you are, just what the correct answer is."

"But didn't Weasley say these cards had some sexual questions?" Theo questioned.

"I've looked through them, and there is some cards I refuse to allow into play," Snape confessed. "However, I have allowed a few of the milder racy cards, since we're all adults here. Since there's no fast rules for the game, I've decided that we're all going to answer every question. Basically, the card will be passed around the circle and when you have hold of it, you answer the question. When it's passed onto the next person, it will supposedly reveal whether the person before you lied or told the truth. If the person lied, the real answer will be written on the card."

"Can we reveal the real answer if someone lies?" Pansy Parkinson asked excitedly.

"I'll leave that to the discretion of individual people," Snape replied as he summoned a table into the middle of the circle of chairs and placed the cards down on the desk. "I've weeded out the unacceptable cards, and all that's left are cards I deem suitable. Basically, there are the questions I'll answer myself. I'll pick the first card myself." Plucking the first card off the deck, Snape returned to his seat before he looked at it. "A nice one to begin. What is or was your favourite lesson at school? I'm sure it comes to no surprise to anyone that my favourite lesson was Potions."

Snape passed the card to his right, where Daphne Greengrass was sitting. Once Daphne had the card, it turned green and she confirmed that the card said that Snape was telling the truth. She then announced her favourite lesson, Ancient Runes, before passing the card onto Millicent Bullstrode. The card made a quick lap around the circle, with everyone telling the truth about their favourite lesson.

"Convinced yet?" Draco asked his godfather.

"Not yet," Snape replied. "Why don't you pick the next card, Draco?"

"Will do," Draco replied as he got to his feet and plucked the next card off the pile. Returning to his seat, he turned the card over and chuckled slightly. "What colour underwear are you wearing? That's easy, I'm not wearing any."

Draco's answer got a few chuckles, although it was clear a few of the Gryffindors thought he was lying. That was until he passed the card onto Hermione, and it turned green, to indicate he was telling the truth.

"He's not lying," Hermione confirmed. "And my answer is green and black."

"Not very Gryffindor like, Granger," Blaise called as Hermione passed the card to Ron, and it turned green.

"Maybe not, but it's true," Ron replied, glancing over at his friend and wondering just what her green and black underwear looked like. "My answer is red and gold stripes."

"Now that is very Gryffindor," Draco laughed.

When Ron passed the card on, it turned green and Harry confirmed he was telling the truth about his Gryffindor underwear. From there the card made its way around the Gryffindors, until it reached Snape. When the Professor took the card, he hesitated slightly before answering and revealing his underwear was black.

"Do you own any clothes that aren't black, sir?" Blaise asked as Daphne took the card and it was revealed he was telling the truth.

"I do have one shirt that isn't black, its very dark blue," Snape replied in a deadpan voice, leaving the class wondering if he was joking or being deadly serious.

Finishing off with the card about the underwear, it turned out that Draco wasn't the only Slytherin going commando. Blaise was also forgoing underwear, although it turned out he'd been wearing some earlier that day but he'd forgotten to put it back on after a tryst up in the Astronomy tower at lunchtime.

After the underwear question, came a few tamer ones. The next card asked about people's biggest fear, the card after that asked what their favourite colour was, and the next card asked about who was their best friend. The friend one did cause a bit of controversy, as both Blaise and Theo waited expectantly for Draco's answer, but he got away with saying both Blaise and Theo. Hermione also found herself in a similar positon, and although she tried to say both Harry and Ron the card said she was lying and that Harry was her best friend.

"I can't believe it," Ron hissed as he looked down at the card that showed Harry was Hermione's best friend. "Why do you like Harry more than me?"

"I don't," Hermione protested. "I like you both equally."

"Clearly not," Ron replied moodily. "Anyway, my best friend is Harry."

When Ron passed the card on, it turned green and Harry followed it by saying Ron was his best friend. Unlike Ron, Hermione didn't bother getting upset as she knew full well the two boys were true best friends, and she was the third wheel in their friendship. It didn't mean she wasn't important to the pair, it just meant they were closer to each other than they were to her.

"Maybe there is something in these cards," Snape mused as he took his turn, and the cards revealed that his best friend was Lily. Between Hermione's answer about her best friend, and a few people not wanting to admit what they were afraid of, they'd gotten a few red cards to indicate a lie had been told. "Although I still don't know how they know if someone is lying."

Snape continued to muse over the cards as they finished that round and the next round started, this time they were answering about their first kiss. Pansy started the round, by informing everyone that her first kiss was with Draco. Blaise's first kiss was with an older Slytherin, who'd left school a couple of years ago, while Theo's first kiss was with Daphne. When Draco held the card, Pansy flashed him a smug smile, fully expecting him to reveal her as his first kiss. Sadly for Pansy, like Blaise, Draco's first kiss was with an older Slytherin witch, and had happened at least a year before she'd shared her first kiss with him.

"Come on Granger, your turn," Draco said with a smirk as he passed the card over to the Head Girl, who confirmed he'd been telling the truth about his first kiss.

"Neville," Hermione answered quickly as she passed the card onto Ron.

"Neville!" Ron exploded as the card turned green in his hands. "Why were you kissing Neville?"

"Why not? What's wrong with me?" Neville demanded.

"No offence Longbottom, but you're hardly a young girl's fantasy," Theo snorted. "I can't imagine many people would have fantasised that their first kiss would be with you."

"It was, and it was a very nice kiss," Hermione said, giving Neville a quick smile.

With some grumbling, Ron got the round underway again by revealing his first kiss was with Lavender Brown. Harry's first kiss was Cho Chang, something which the Slytherin boys appreciated as Cho was considered pretty hot. After Hermione's answer, it was no surprise to anyone when Neville named Hermione as his first kiss. Once the rest of the Gryffindors had answered the question, the card was back to Snape.

"Lily Evans," Snape answered with a sly grin.

"My mother, Lily," Harry spluttered. He'd always known his mother was friends with Snape, but he didn't know they'd once kissed.

"Yes, your mother," Snape replied. "She was my first kiss."

Harry was still grumbling as the rest of the round finished and another one began. This time the question was a simple one – are you a virgin?

"Hell no," Blaise snorted as he answered first.

Blaise passed the card onto Draco, where it turned green. To no-one's surprise, Draco also answered no and passed the card onto Hermione to have the answer confirmed. While Blaise and Draco's answers had come as no surprise, there was a ripple of shock when Hermione answered negatively. As the Head Girl, and undoubtedly the good girl at Hogwarts, it was rather shocking to some people that Hermione had actually done the deed with someone.

"I don't know why you're all so shocked, I am eighteen," Hermione muttered with a roll of her eyes as she passed the card onto Ron and it turned green.

"Who did you sleep with then, Granger?" Theo asked.

"None of your business, Nott," Hermione replied with a secretive smile as Ron answered the question and the round continued.

By the time the card got round to Snape, it had been revealed that the only two virgins in Gryffindor were Neville and Parvati Patil. When he got the card, Snape merely rolled his eyes and confirmed that at his age, he was no virgin. Finishing off with the Slytherins, Vincent Crabbe and Millicent Bullstrode were the others outed as virgins.

"Miss Greengrass, would you care to pick the next card?" Snape questioned.

Daphne shot forward to pick up the next card, but when she looked at it she paled slightly.

"Well," Snape prompted. "What's the next question?" By now he was thoroughly enjoying the game, and it was nice to show the students a different side to his personality.

"Who do you have or have had a secret crush on?" Daphne muttered.

"Come on, Daph," Blaise urged with a laugh. "Reveal your secret crush."

"I don't have one," Daphne replied with a shrug as she hurriedly passed the card onto Millicent, where it promptly turned red.

"Ooh, Daphne's lying," Theo crowed. "Come on Millie, who does she fancy?"

Millicent read the card before she let out an inelegant snort. "Professor Snape."

Daphne turned red at the revelation, and even Snape blushed as he realised one of his female students had the hots for him.

"Let's move on," Daphne grumbled as people still chuckled at her secret.

As the card moved around the Slytherins, Draco was disturbed to find that both Pansy and Tracey Davis had secret crushes on his father, Lucius, while Theo, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, all confessed to fancying his mother, Narcissa.

"This is disgusting," Draco moaned as the card he was holding turned green, revealing that Blaise hadn't been lying about fancying Narcissa. "My friends either fancy one of my parents, or my godfather. This is all very disturbing."

"Disturbing or not, answer the question," Blaise laughed.

"I don't have a secret crush," Draco replied. "And the only person I've ever secretly liked, now knows about it, so it's not a secret crush anymore."

With a shrug, Draco passed the card onto Hermione, and it revealed he was telling the truth. Of course, Blaise wasn't happy that Draco had gotten out of naming his crush, but as Snape pointed out, the card didn't say he was lying and reveal a name, so there was nothing to be done.

"Miss Granger?" Snape prompted when Hermione sat staring at the card, her clever mind obviously weighing over some decision or other.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Hermione muttered. "My answer is, Charlie Weasley."

"My brother?" Ron exploded as Hermione held out the card for him.

"Yeah, he's pretty hot," Hermione answered with a shrug.

"Is he the dragon guy?" Lavender Brown asked.

"That's Charlie," Hermione confirmed.

"Yeah, he is hot," Lavender said, and almost every girl in the class agreed with her. Charlie had been around school in their fourth year when the dragons were needed for the Triwizard Tournament, and he'd gained a cult following among the females of Hogwarts.

Snatching the card from Hermione, Ron grimaced when it turned green, but instead of dwelling on it, he gave his own answer in the form of Rosmerta, the landlady of The Three Broomsticks down in Hogsmeade. Harry's secret crush was revealed to be Fleur Delacour, a witch they'd met from Beauxbatons in fourth year, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, shared Ron's crush on Rosmerta, while Lavender became the second student to confess having a crush on their Potions Professor.

Finally, the card reached the end of its journey and landed in Snape's hands. "Sorry Draco," he chuckled. "My answer is Narcissa." Just to confirm he was telling the truth, Snape passed the card onto Daphne, where it turned green.

"Not you as well," Draco groaned as he dropped his head in his hands.

"Let's get on shall we," Snape said with a smirk. "Mr Potter, your turn to go first."

"Who was the last person you kissed?" Harry read as he picked up the next card. "Easy, Ginny Weasley."

Harry passed the card onto Neville and watched as it turned green. Neville's last kiss was revealed to be with Luna Lovegood, however there was controversy when Dean took the card off Neville and gave the same answer as Harry.

"How can you have kissed Ginny last?" Harry demanded. "You broke up two years ago."

"Poor Thomas, he's so sad he hasn't kissed a girl in two years," Blaise laughed.

"Hey, he kissed me two weeks ago," Parvati piped up.

"And I kissed Ginny two days ago," Dean replied with a shrug as he handed the card onto Seamus, and it turned green.

"Ouch," Seamus muttered as Harry glared angrily at his Dean. "And it gets worse, Harry. My answer is Ginny."

When Seamus passed the card onto Parvati and it turned green, Harry almost exploded with anger. While Harry and Ginny weren't technically dating, they'd been dancing around each other for a while and Harry didn't realise she was going around kissing other wizards. Harry was still muttering over Ginny's actions when the card reached Snape, and he revealed his last kiss was with Rosmerta.

"Nice one sir," Theo praised as Daphne took the card and it turned green. "Rosmerta is pretty sexy for an older witch."

"I'll be sure to pass along your regards, Mr Nott," Snape drawled as Daphne revealed her last kiss was with Blaise.

As the card passed along the Slytherins, it was clear they only seemed to kiss other Slytherins as those were the only names in their answers. That was until they got to Theo, and with a smirk he revealed his last kiss was with Ginny Weasley.

"What the hell?" Harry exploded as Theo passed the card onto Blaise and he was shown to be telling the truth.

"Why are you kissing my sister, Nott?" Ron demanded.

"It was a one-time thing," Theo answered with a shrug. "Although if I'd known she was going around kissing everyone else, I wouldn't have tried anything with her. Talk about a tart."

"That's my sister you're talking about there," Ron warned menacingly.

"Just saying it like I see it," Theo replied.

"I have to agree with Theo," Blaise interjected. "I'm just glad my days of kissing Ginny are over. Thankfully I've moved on, and my last kiss was with the very lovely, Daphne Greengrass."

"I think you were doing more than kissing considering you lost your undies," Draco laughed as he took the card from his friend and it turned green.

"That really depends where she was kissing me," Blaise retorted with a wink.

"Blaise," Daphne scolded, a blush once again rising on her cheeks.

"Let's move it along," Snape said, clearing his throat. "Draco, answer the question."

Draco nodded, before he looked down at the card and paused. The whole class could see the blond struggling with how to answer the question. Of course, they all assumed that he just couldn't remember who his last kiss was with as he had quite the reputation with the witches of Hogwarts.

"Come on Draco." Blaise nudged his friend in the ribs. "Even I can keep track of the last witch I kissed."

"I know exactly who I last kissed," Draco answered. Sliding his grey eyes over to the Head Girl, he gave a slight shrug as he held the card out to her. "Hermione Granger."

"You're supposed to answer the question, Malfoy," Ron said.

"I have," Draco replied as Hermione plucked the card from his hand and it turned green.

"Seriously?" Theo yelled. "You kissed Granger?"

"Multiple times," Draco confessed as a slow smirk appeared on his lips.

"It's clear what my answer is," Hermione said with a sigh. "The last person I kissed was Draco."

Hermione handed the card over to Ron as the class digested the news that the head students had been doing more than working together. It was also clear from the look they shared, that their relationship was more than just the odd kiss.

"Looks like the cats out of the bag," Draco said to Hermione.

"Looks like it," Hermione agreed, as she reached over and entwined her hand in his.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered as he looked at the couple's joined hands. Shaking his head, he answered the question and once it was confirmed he wasn't lying, the game moved on.

Over the next ten minutes, it was revealed that the majority of the class, including Snape, had been caught kissing or worse, by a Professor, and had received detention for their troubles. It was also revealed that most of the Slytherins slept naked, the only exceptions being Millicent and Tracey. Snape was also among those who confessed to preferring to sleep naked, although the only Gryffindor to confess to sleeping naked was Hermione. Other card questions included names of first pets and favourite animals, and then to end the game everyone had to reveal if uniforms and dressing up turned them on, and if so what was their preference.

Almost everyone admitted that they wouldn't say no if their partner dressed up in some way. After her revelations about fancying Snape, it came to no surprise to anyone when it was revealed that Daphne liked a bit of Professor and student dressing up time. Hermione surprised a lot of people when she admitted that for her nothing turned her on more than seeing Draco in his quidditch uniform.

"Well, I think we can safely say these cards work," Snape announced. "Mr Weasley, you can pass my congratulations onto your brothers. I have no idea how they've managed it, but these things seem to really work."

"Can I have them back now?" Ron asked.

"I suppose so," Snape replied, almost reluctantly as he retrieved the rest of the pack from his desk drawer. They'd been playing with under half the pack, as a fair few of the cards had been too racy for Snape's liking, and by that he meant he had no desire to hear the answers to some of the questions, not to mention there was no way he was revealing some of the answers himself.

"Weasley, when can we get some cards of our own?" Theo asked as Ron tucked the full deck of cards into his bag.

"When Fred and George finish them, I assume," Ron replied with a shrug. "These are just a prototype."

"But we didn't even get to the really juicy stuff," Blaise pouted. "I wanted really naughty cards."

"I know, why don't we have a game in the head dorms," Draco suggested with a grin. "We can do it this weekend. We can include all the cards, including the really racy ones, and we can include some sort of dares or drinking."

"Why would I want to do that?" Ron asked with a snort. "I have no desire to hear what you and Hermione get up to behind closed doors. It's bad enough I now know you're dating."

"Yeah, and I have no desire to hear how you've all been kissing Ginny," Harry muttered.

"Come on Potter, that's old news," Blaise replied. "Live a little. Let's have a proper game, and see the year out in style."

Eventually Harry and Ron agreed, and by the time the bell rang for the end of class, practically all of the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years had agreed to join the party in the head dorms. The question was, just what would be revealed with some of the more hard-core cards in the deck? Did the group have any more hidden secrets, or had everything been revealed? All would be revealed when they two houses met up over the weekend for another, racier, round of Fred and George's truth detector cards.

* * *

 ***C.O.T***

* * *

"I'm still not sure about this," Hermione confessed with a sigh as she watched her boyfriend use magic to tidy up the head dorms.

It was the last weekend at Hogwarts, and after the card game they'd played in Potions, most of the seventh years were coming up to the head dorms to play the full version. Hermione still wasn't sure about the plan, as the game in Potions had already revealed a few secrets. Not only had Hermione's secret romance with Draco being exposed, but it had been revealed that Ginny wasn't exactly the angel Harry thought she was. Surprisingly, Hermione's friends had taken her relationship with Draco in their stride, but the revelations about Ginny had caused problems between her and Harry, and Harry currently wasn't speaking to the pretty red-headed witch.

"What's to be sure about?" Draco asked with a shrug, barely even glancing up from his cleaning. "Tonight will be fun."

"Are you not worried about what could be revealed?" Hermione asked.

Draco contemplated Hermione's question for a moment, before he shook his head. "Nope. I can't think of anything to be worried about."

"Well, I'm not sure I want to answers about our sex life," Hermione replied.

"Maybe they won't be too many sexual cards," Draco said.

"Judging by the questions we played in Potions, I'd say things are going to risqué," Hermione said. "Besides, the twins invented this game and they're not afraid of getting racy."

"It's too late to cancel now," Draco replied with a shrug. "People will be arriving any minute."

As if Draco had summoned up their fellow students, there was a knock on the door and when Draco answered the door, several of his fellow Slytherins trooped into the head dorms. The Slytherins had no sooner arrived than the Gryffindors also turned up. Although, not everyone had chosen to attend the evening. Neville had decided not to attend, instead he made plans with Luna, while a few of the Slytherins ducked the evening. Crabbe and Goyle both decided it wasn't really their thing, and Millicent and Tracey also decided the night wasn't for them.

"Okay, let's get this game going," Blaise announced as he placed a full bottle of Firewhisky on the coffee table.

"First we need to establish some rules," Draco said. Pulling out his wand, he moved the furniture out of the middle of the room and scattered some cushions in a circle.

"Let's play the same way we did in Snape's class," Harry suggested. "Everyone answers every question."

"And the firewhisky?" Blaise asked in disappointment. "I thought we were having a drink tonight."

"We can just have a drink as we play," Draco replied with a shrug.

"Fine, but everyone joins in," Blaise warned, shooting a look at the Gryffindors.

"Don't worry Zabini, we'll have a drink," Ron vowed.

With some rules set, the group sat down to play. Like in Potions the Gryffindors sat on one side of the circle, where the Slytherins sat on the other side. Only this time, Draco and Hermione weren't the only Slytherin and Gryffindor sitting next to each other, opposite them Theo was sitting next to Dean as they completed the circle.

"Have you got the cards, Weasley?" Theo asked as Draco opened Blaise's firewhisky and poured everyone a glass.

"Should I remove the cards we've used?" Ron asked as he pulled the deck from his pocket.

"We can just ignore them when they come out since we know the answers to those questions," Blaise replied.

"Who wants to start?" Hermione asked as Ron shuffled the cards and laid them on the floor in the centre of the circle.

"I'll begin," Blaise offered as he reached forward and plucked a card from the top of the deck. When he turned the card over, he frowned when he read what it said. "Damn we've had this one. What colour underwear are you wearing?"

"Yes, but the answers will be different," Pansy pointed out. "Unless people haven't changed their underwear since Potions."

"True," Blaise chuckled. "Okay, my undies are sky blue."

Like in Potions, Blaise passed the card to his right, where Daphne was sitting. Once Daphne took the card in her hand, it turned green. Daphne gave her answer, hot pink, before passing the card onto Pansy. The card flew round the group, with everyone answering the question without hesitation, until the card reached Hermione.

"What's wrong? Can you not remember what colour your undies are?" Theo asked.

"I can check for you, if you want," Blaise suggested with a saucy wink.

"You will do no such thing," Draco roared as Daphne slapped Blaise on the arm.

"So come on, Hermione," Seamus urged. "What colour are your knickers."

"They were purple this morning," Hermione answered. "But right now, I don't think I'm wearing any."

"You don't think?" Lavender questioned with a frown. "Do you not know?"

"I can't remember putting them back on," Hermione muttered.

"You didn't," Draco supplied. "They're lying on my bed, I saw them before I came downstairs."

"And let's not dwell on why you're no longer wearing underwear," Ron muttered. He'd been pretty good at accepting Hermione's shock romance, but he didn't need details about their sex life.

Hermione blushed slightly as she handed the card over to her boyfriend, and it turned green. After Hermione's answer, it was no surprise that Draco also revealed he was also going commando again. Of course his answer produced a bit of laughter as Theo questioned if he ever bothered with underwear. Still laughing about the underwear, the next card was picked up by Parvati and the game continued.

The next couple of cards were all actually cards that had been answered in Potions, so Parvati kept picking until she found a new card.

"Here's a new one," Parvati announced with a smile. "Have you ever had sex outside of the bedroom? You all know, I haven't actually had sex, but I have done other stuff outside of the bedroom."

As the card was passed around, Harry, Ron and Pansy were the only ones to answer negatively. They'd never ventured out of the bedroom in their sexual activities, whereas everyone else had gotten frisky elsewhere. Of course, certain people couldn't help but add a bit of additional information, which was how the group discovered that Blaise and Daphne had recently had sex under the Slytherin stand in the quidditch stadium.

The next few cards were a mixture of ones they'd answered in Potions, or new cards that weren't particularly revealing. The questions included things like favourite sexual position, have you ever given oral sex or received it, and if you've ever indulged in sex outdoors.

When it was Draco's turn, he picked up the top card and threw it back down with a groan of disgust. "Thank Merlin we don't have to answer this one again. The answerers last time scarred me for life."

"What is it?" Theo asked.

"Secret crushes," Draco replied. "And I could have lived forever without knowing all my friends fancy my parents."

"I never admitted to a crush on Lucius," Daphne pointed out.

"No, but you admitted to fancying my godfather instead," Draco shot back. "Personally, I think that's just as bad. Fancying Severus, is almost as bad as fancying my father."

"I do think he is pretty cute," Daphne said with a mischievous smirk. "My crush on Snape is just stronger. But Lucius would definitely be my choice number two on the topic of sexy older wizards."

"Please stop," Draco begged. "I heard enough last time."

"What I want to know is just what your parents look like Malfoy," Dean said. "I've seen glimpses of your father around school, but even then I've never seen him properly and I've never seen your mother."

"Show them a picture, Draco," Blaise urged. "Then they can see we're not all mad. Because, I think they think we're weird for fancying your parents."

"Weird is one word for it," Ron snorted. "I don't think it's normal to fancy your best friend's mum or dad."

"That depends on what they look like," Lavender said. "No offence Ron, but I don't think anyone would fancy your parents. Malfoy might have hot parents."

With several people now urging him to show them a picture of his parents, Draco pulled his wand from his trouser pocket and summoned one of the pictures he kept in his boredom. In an instant, a silver frame shot into Draco's hand. The frame contained a picture of Draco and both his parents taken over the previous summer. It was one of the family's less formal pictures, and both Lucius and Narcissa were smiling and laughing happily with Draco as the picture had been taken. Reluctantly, Draco passed the frame over to the Gryffindors.

"Mmm," Parvati hummed appreciatively as she studied the picture with Lavender. "Cute."

"Malfoy or his dad?" Seamus asked as he and Dean waited for their turn to check out the picture.

"Both," Parvati replied, glancing up and giving Draco a flirtatious smile. "No wonder you're so good looking, Malfoy, you've got great genes. Your father is hot, and your mother is stunning."

"Thanks, I think," Draco replied hesitantly as the girls passed the picture onto Dean and Seamus.

"Wow," Dean declared with a wolf whistle. "I can see why so many people fancy your mum, Malfoy. Talk about sexy."

"Yep," Seamus agreed, licking his lips.

Draco groaned and lay down on the floor, trying to ignore the fact his parents were gaining new admirers by the second. Draco was still lying on the floor when the picture passed onto Harry and Ron and they got their first really good look at Narcissa. Immediately, they'd both agreed that she was very attractive, but they were more stunned by how carefree and relaxed the three Malfoys all looked in the picture. The Malfoys always came across as uptight and traditional, but from the looks of the picture, they also knew how to relax and have some fun.

"What about you?" Draco asked his girlfriend as he threw the picture of his parents onto one of the sofas. "Are you going to confess some secret crush on my father?"

"Don't you think that would be a bit odd?" Hermione questioned with a frown. "Who has a crush on their boyfriend's father? I admit, Lucius is very good looking and very charming, but I don't have a crush on him. I'd just be happy if you still looked that good when you're his age."

"Still planning on being with me when I'm in my forties do you?" Draco asked with a mischievous smirk as he picked up on his girlfriend's wording.

Hermione was momentarily stunned as everyone laughed at her slip. To be honest, she'd never given the future too much thought, she just knew she saw herself with Draco for the foreseeable future. But obviously somewhere deep inside, she wanted them to be together in the many years to come.

"Let's move on, shall we," Harry suggested, jumping in to save Hermione. Hermione mouthed her thanks to her best friend as he picked up the next card. "Uh-oh, this could be trouble. Who was the last person you had sex with?"

"Why could that be trouble?" Pansy asked.

"I think because last time we asked a question like this, half of us admitted to kissing Ginny Weasley," Theo answered.

"Well, that won't be a problem for me since I've never slept with Ginny," Harry said. "My answer is Cho."

Harry passed the card onto Hermione and it turned green. He was just pleased the card didn't reveal that Cho had been the only person he'd had sex with at all. She'd been his first girlfriend, and things had been going pretty well until she'd graduated Hogwarts the previous year and decided to end things. That was when his attention had been grabbed by Ginny, although he was now seriously regretting showing any interest in Ron's younger sister.

"My answer is obviously Draco," Hermione supplied, passing the card onto her boyfriend.

"Hermione," Draco answered, before he too passed the card on.

The card moved swiftly around the Slytherins without incident, and there was a sigh of relief from Ron when the last person Theo had slept with wasn't his little sister. However, his relief didn't last long as when Dean answered the question, he revealed his last sexual encounter had been with Ginny. Luckily, he was the only one to answer with Ginny as Seamus had never had the pleasure of bedding the youngest Weasley.

"Next one," Hermione announced as she reached forward for another card. Despite her hesitation in playing the game that evening, she was having fun, although that could have been partly down to the firewhisky she was sipping on. "Do you have any tattoos and if so what of and where?"

"Why would Snape not use that card in Potions?" Theo asked with a puzzled frown.

"My guess is that he's either got an embarrassing tattoo, or it's in an embarrassing place," Blaise guessed.

"Who would get an embarrassing tattoo?" Ron snorted. "If you're going to get a tattoo, you get a cool one. My brother Bill has a couple of tattoos, and they're pretty cool. Charlie also has a one of a dragon on his left arm."

"And what about Granger?" Theo asked, turning the game back to the group who were actually playing rather than Ron's older brothers.

"Yes, I have a tattoo," Hermione confessed as all eyes turned back to her.

"What?" Ron gasped at the revelation, and Harry looked equally as shocked to find his best friend had a tattoo.

"It's on my hip and it's a dragon with a heart," Hermione finished. "And no, I'm not going to show anyone."

"Spoil sport," Blaise pouted as Hermione handed the card to her boyfriend.

"I've also got a couple of tattoos," Draco answered. "I've got a dragon on my shoulder blade and another one on the top of my right arm."

"And just what is your second tattoo, Draco?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"A lioness," Draco answered quickly.

"Did you just say a lioness?" Pansy laughed.

"Oh how sweet, he's got a tattoo for Hermione," Theo mocked through his laughter.

"Shut up, Theo," Draco muttered, handing the card over to his best friend. "At least I was brave enough to have a tattoo. You took one look around the shop, before you bolted."

"I'd just changed my mind," Theo protested. He'd actually gone along to have a tattoo with Draco and Blaise, but after seeing that the best results use the muggle method of using a needle to get the design onto skin, he'd had a change of heart.

"Do we get to see these tattoos?" Lavender asked.

"Why not?" With a grin, Draco pulled his t-shirt over his head. His tattoo of a beautiful roaring lioness was visible for everyone to see at the top of his right arm, and he turned around to display the stunning dragon tattoo that spread over his left shudder blade.

While Draco put his shirt back on, the card carried on around the circle. Although, the only other person with a tattoo was Blaise, and like Draco he had two. The first one was a green and silver snake on his left leg, and the second one was a larger design of his name down his side. Like Draco he was more than willing to strip off and show off his tattoos.

Returning to the game, the group answered a few more questions. With every question the group were revealing more each time, which was rather good considering the last card in the pack was quite possibly the most personal question of the lot.

"Who is the best lover you've ever had?" Daphne read. After reading the question out loud she fell silent for a few minutes, before answering in a soft voice. "My answer is Blaise."

"Thanks, Daph," Blaise replied with a cocky smile.

Daphne rolled her eyes at the wizard she was having a sort of relationship with, and passed the card along the circle. Pansy and Theo surprised everyone, even themselves, when they admitted that the best lover they'd ever had was each other. It transpired that the couple had fallen into bed earlier in the year, but rather than admit they liked each other, they'd pretended it was nothing special as they didn't want to ruin their friendship. As for the Gryffindors, Ron and Lavender admitted that they were each other's top lover, which wasn't totally surprising since they'd been off and on for over a year now. Dean and Seamus both answered with girls from home, rather than people at school, and Harry's best lover was obviously Cho as she was his only lover.

When it was Hermione's turn, no-one was surprised when she answered Draco. Although, like Harry she'd only ever had one lover. Luckily for her, Draco knew what he was doing and they had a very hot sex life. Draco had been with another couple of witches before Hermione, but he was more than happy to admit that Hermione was the best he'd ever had. While Draco and Hermione's answers had been expected, it was Blaise who everyone was waiting to answer the question. Blaise was a notorious womaniser, and out of everyone in the room he was probably the most sexually experienced.

"Come on, Blaise," Theo urged as Blaise took the card from Draco. "Who was the best you've ever had."

"Daphne," Blaise answered without hesitation.

"You don't have to say that Blaise," Daphne protested. "I won't be hurt if there's someone you've been with that is better than me."

"There is no-one," Blaise said, giving Daphne a smile. "Take the card and see."

Fully expecting the card to turn red, Daphne took the card off Blaise and was shocked when it turned green. Staring at the card for a couple of seconds, she looked back up at the wizard she'd recently been seeing.

"Seriously? I'm the best you've ever had?" She was still sceptical of Blaise's answer, because she knew he was much more experienced than her, and she also knew a few of his liaisons had been with older witches.

"Seriously," Blaise answered with a nod. "You're the best lover I've ever had. Although, you're the only person I've ever slept with who I've had genuine feelings for. The sex is better because I care about you."

"I agree with that," Draco piped up, backing his best friend up. "Feelings make the sex better. Hermione is the best I've ever had because I love her."

"You love me?" Hermione gasped, turning her boyfriend to face her, while Daphne was dealing with her own bombshell that Blaise actually cared about her.

"Yes," Draco confirmed with a nod. "I didn't exactly plan on telling you this way, but yes, I love you. I'm madly in love with you, Hermione."

"I love you too," Hermione replied as she threw her arms around Draco and connected their lips in a searing kiss.

"Honestly, do you Slytherins not talk about your feelings?" Lavender tutted. "Blaise didn't tell Daphne he cared about her, and he should have. Draco didn't tell Hermione he loved her, and again he should have done so. And Theo didn't tell Pansy he wanted more from her than a one night stand. Really, you boys should learn to express yourself more."

"We'll work on it," Blaise said, even though his eyes never left Daphne. "She's right, I should have told you sooner. I really like you Daphne, and I don't just want this thing between us to just be a bit of fun. Daphne, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will," Daphne replied with a smile. Blaise returned the smile, before he swept Daphne up in his arms and planted his lips over hers.

"Looks like it's love all round," Theo said to Pansy as he watched Blaise and Draco kissing their girlfriends.

"Looks like it," Pansy agreed.

"Do you fancy getting in on the act?" Theo asked. "Maybe once we've finished school we can go out to dinner."

"I'd like that," Pansy replied with a smile.

"Who knew the Slytherins could be so romantic," Parvati chuckled.

"Yeah, it's sickening, isn't it," Ron remarked as he grabbed his cards, although his tone of voice revealed he was just joking. In actual fact, he hadn't minded spending time with the Slytherins, and he was prepared to admit that they weren't that bad when you got to know them.

"We'll have to do this again some time," Theo said as the two kissing couples finally came up for air.

"Yeah, it's been fun," Draco agreed.

"Maybe your brothers could invent some more games and we could try them," Blaise suggested to Ron.

"I'll let them know," Ron replied with a chuckle. "They're always after new guinea-pigs to try their stuff on."

"Well, if there's more stuff like this on the table, sign us up," Blaise replied as everyone finished off their firewhisky and got to their feet.

While Draco cleaned the glasses up and moved the furniture back into place, Hermione said goodbye to everyone and let them out of the head dorms. Once they were alone, the couple fell back into each other's arms as they revelled in their recent declaration of love. Who could have predicted that a saucy card game would lead to them professing their love for one another for the first time? They certainly wouldn't have predicted it, but it didn't really matter how it had come about. They now both knew how the other felt, and nothing could take away their happiness. They loved each other, and they were already planning on spending the rest of the lives together.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
